


ride

by kronotriga



Series: build me up [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Anal Fingering, Asexuality Spectrum, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Sitting, Oral Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Time Skip, Praise Kink, Pre-Olympics, Riding, Rule 63, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronotriga/pseuds/kronotriga
Summary: "If you'd be amenable to it, I'd like to try riding your face."Atsumu chokes on his bite of tuna mayo onigiri, spewing grains of rice onto the dining table, but Kiyoomi’s expression says she’s more smug about his reaction than disgusted at the mess.Oh! Is that what Kiyoomi's sleep talk had been about this morning?Atsumu eats her out all the time, loves the feeling and taste of the wet slide of her flushed sensitive skin against his mouth and nose. But they haven't tried this yet, not that Atsumu is afraid of not being able to support Kiyoomi's weight or anything, but he figured if she wanted a particular position she'd ask. Here that request finally is, and the mental visual itself sends a sharp wave of interest through him. Of course he'd dig it, and make it so good for Kiyoomi—
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: build me up [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121096
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55





	ride

**Author's Note:**

> part 3 of this series, inspired by this [drawing](https://twitter.com/popplioikawa/status/1345603430727860224) by phee! in this fic atsumu and kiyoomi have been together for a few months after meeting and getting together while both the men's and women's national teams were training in tokyo for the olympics; the timeframe here is roughly late 2019/early 2020 (before widespread knowledge of the global pandemic)
> 
> if not familiar, as featured in this series both atsumu and kiyoomi are cis; atsumu is bisexual and kiyoomi is a sex-favorable asexual who thoroughly enjoys taking atsumu apart ;)

Atsumu wakes to pleasant warmth and softness pressed tightly along the full length of his spine and sighs in bliss. Even after four months of dating, and three months of cohabitation in their new apartment located at the midway point in between their respective gyms, he thinks he’ll never grow tired of long-limbed Kiyoomi wrapped around him like an octopus. She sleeps best as the big spoon holding him and who would be he to refuse when he loves it so much too, has never felt as comfortable as he does in her arms. Atsumu had never even thought a partner would _want_ to hold him like this, tall as he is, but of course Kiyoomi had to shatter all of his expectations anyway.

And of course Atsumu also finds it so endearing that Kiyoomi will not admit to talking in her sleep, when he more often than not can feel her lips against the nape of his neck as she mumbles. The words are generally incoherent but occasionally she’ll completely surprise him, as she does now with a husky order or demand. 

“Ride.”

Huh. He’ll have to ask what she meant, if she even remembers after waking. 

* * *

As they prepare for the day ahead Atsumu gets so thoroughly distracted with making breakfast that he forgets about Kiyoomi’s sleep talk and almost makes them late by catching his girlfriend’s lips in a slow kiss that she eagerly reciprocates in their genkan before they have to peel themselves away and head to practice. 

Atsumu throws himself into volleyball as always, catering to his hitters while pushing them to their limits to give _him_ their best too, and if his hands tingle with the muscle memory of practicing serve receives with Kiyoomi during Olympic national team training no one is the wiser.

Practice lets out early enough in the afternoon that Atsumu stops by Onigiri Miya for takeout, Kiyoomi’s specially labeled umeboshi onigiri patiently hand-made by his brother with gloves, and he swings by Kiyoomi’s gym to pick her up as she finishes her own practice for the day. They each have away games coming up in the next week so Atsumu is determined to spend as much time together as possible before their short trips.

Kiyoomi must feel the same, as she cuts off his greeting in front of the gym with a deep kiss that makes her teammates hoot and holler. They don’t even know the half of it— this is Kiyoomi’s kiss that promises overt carnal intentions in the near future and Atsumu allows himself to shiver with anticipation in her hold. 

* * *

"If you'd be amenable to it, I'd like to try riding your face."

Atsumu chokes on his bite of tuna mayo onigiri, spewing grains of rice onto the dining table, but Kiyoomi’s expression says she’s more smug about his reaction than disgusted at the mess. 

_Oh!_ Is that what Kiyoomi's sleep talk had been about this morning?

Atsumu eats her out all the time, loves the feeling and taste of the wet slide of her flushed sensitive skin against his mouth and nose. But they haven't tried _this_ yet, not that Atsumu is afraid of not being able to support Kiyoomi's weight or anything, but he figured if she wanted a particular position she'd ask. Here that request finally is, and the mental visual itself sends a sharp wave of interest through him. Of course he'd dig it, and make it so _good_ for Kiyoomi— 

Atsumu swallows.

"Hell yeah, but I think that's called face-sitting, babe," he manages to strangle out in response.

Kiyoomi's lips curve upwards beautifully in a smirk that has conditioned Atsumu to both competition and arousal. "I don't plan on doing much _sitting_."

Which is how Atsumu finds himself flat on his back on their bed immediately after dinner and showers, ecstatic that they both have a day off practice the next day and can really indulge. 

“I think this’ll work best if I can hold myself up against the headboard so I don’t suffocate you.”

Atsumu obligingly shuffles closer to the wall with a thin pillow under his neck. He really does want Kiyoomi to just sit on his jaw as she throws a leg over his face to kneel above him but she’s still too far away.

“Remember to tap my thigh.”

Atsumu nods as much as he’s able to from his position, hoping Kiyoomi can see the movement because his words are effectively gone, but he’s more concerned with pulling his long-limbed girlfriend closer by her hips so he can smell her and finally get the taste he wants.

“Atsumu, are you— _ah!_ ”

"Omi," Atsumu speaks up against a strong thigh, "you're not gonna kill me. Between the two of us we'll certainly be able to handle your weight, even if you _do_ get a bit wild."

Kiyoomi grinds against his smiling mouth petulantly and _god_ , he wouldn't want it any other way.

Atsumu sucks her flushed labia into his mouth one by one but Kiyoomi is already truly wet and impatient, knocking his neck back down with a more forceful grind.

He can take the hint, angling his chin up to nudge his nose against her erect clit and pull Kiyoomi down to settle more firmly against his tongue lapping at her entrance, eager for a better taste.

Kiyoomi moans and bucks a little when Atsumu licks into her, pointing his tongue to thrust, and he revels in the fresh burst of tang leaking out of her, _hungry_. She's so aroused and already pulsing around him that it may not take much more, but Atsumu wants to make her chase him for completion. 

Sure enough, pulling his tongue from fucking her elicits an annoyed growl above him and Atsumu is about to laugh but it gets muffled with a mouthful of pussy. 

Damn, Kiyoomi isn't playing around, keeping to her word of truly _riding_ instead of sitting and letting Atsumu tease. He hears a creak from the headboard as she tugs on it ( _holy shit_ ), suddenly grateful that Kiyoomi isn't pulling on his hair for once because he might just lose chunks from the force.

So Atsumu lets himself be used as she sees fit, keeping his tongue stiff for her to fuck herself on over and over again. Soon Kiyoomi does reach down, though, gentle fingers in his hair he automatically leans up into, and she looks down at his confused eyes to say clearly, “Please suck my clit now until I come.”

Well, instructions don’t get much more direct than that. 

Tilting his neck back again into the pillow Atsumu eagerly suckles the organ with his lips tightly sealed around it. With this angle Kiyoomi’s entrance slicks across his chin with each grind down and he juts it upwards just a bit more to dip into her. Kiyoomi comes with a loud cry and a shudder against him, sagging heavily on her knees, but she still manages to hold herself up and give him enough clearance to breathe.

Atsumu gulps down air and can see up the pale dotted planes of Kiyoomi’s body, still trembling with a death grip on the headboard and her own mouth open too. It’s always lovely to watch her come back, presence and clarity settling back in her veins, and her smile down at him is nothing short of breathtaking.

“That was good, ‘Tsumu,” she breathes, and Atsumu would gladly do it all again.

Then Kiyoomi settles back a bit, kneeling wider over his heaving chest instead, and leans forward to lick her come off Atsumu's face.

Of course they kiss all the time after he eats her out and she's never objected to it but this is the first time she's come so much and effectively marked him, leaving him still dizzy with her sharp taste.

His cock strains towards Kiyoomi from how arousing it is and he'd probably come immediately at the faintest hint of heat or pressure from her skin. _What he wouldn't give to have her take him again in any way she wanted._

"Are you sure, 'Tsumu? Any way I want?"

Fuck, he said that out loud. "Yes, of course, please fuck me." Well, so much for not sounding desperate, but Atsumu sincerely appreciates that Kiyoomi always checks for confirmation with everything they do. He can always entrust himself completely to her capable hands and steady love.

Kiyoomi sucks his tongue into her mouth for a filthy kiss and then leans back to stroke his damp and sticky cheek, the wet heat between her legs grinding against his pecs as she sits up, still careful not to drop her entire weight. She could definitely rub off on him just like this if she wanted to, because _god_ , would he love it too.

She snickers as if he’s spoken out loud again but indulges in more slow grinds against him to draw out her own pleasure, gracing Atsumu with a small but genuine moan, before she fixes him with an expectant _look_ framed by a wild halo of curls. Atsumu’s heart feels fit to burst.

"I was actually wondering if you'd like to ride me, too,” Kiyoomi openly suggests, the heat of arousal still throwing a pink wave across her face that has yet to dissipate. “There's a dildo of mine I think you'd look great bouncing on."

Kiyoomi— she'd fuck him with one of her own toys? Despite not having had vaginal sex yet, because the effectiveness of the vasectomy will take a few months and it's only been one so far, Atsumu knows that Kiyoomi has an extensive collection of sex toys and has been taking care of herself for years before him, no stranger to penetration. He'd helped move the boxes into their new apartment, after all, though his own collection is much smaller and fits in a single self-sanitizing container Kiyoomi had bought for him that sits on a shelf in their bathroom.

But he's never actually _seen_ Kiyoomi's entire collection, other than their favorite strapless strap-on that they constantly use, and he's curious and eager to see what else his girlfriend is willing to share with him. Especially if she thinks he'd look good riding it because, honestly, there's nothing better than feeling her greedy eyes and hands on _him_ when she's never wanted sex with anyone else. 

Kiyoomi strokes Atsumu’s cheek again, bringing him back from being lost in his own thoughts, and her smile shows off her dimples. “We don’t have to if you’re tired, I can get you off another way.” Atsumu nuzzles into her palm, in love with the most considerate partner he ever could have imagined.

“I love you fuckin’ me best,” he admits, because it’s true and they both know it. All of the ways Kiyoomi gives him orgasms are amazing in their own way but nothing compares to the intimacy and slow build of having her open him up with her fingers for her strap on. Especially if it’s a new one, Atsumu can’t wait to feel its texture and stretch.

“If you’re sure you’re still up for more tonight I’ll go get it. And I have a new position in mind, too.” With that cryptic hint she lifts herself off his torso to head to the bathroom, leaving Atsumu to stew over the possibilities and mourn the loss of her body heat. Kiyoomi must mean she wants him to ride her cowgirl style and he smacks his own thighs to draw more blood there, hoping he’ll not embarrass himself by getting tired despite his professional and Olympic athlete muscles. From experience he knows they ultimately mean nothing when Kiyoomi is taking him apart.

She returns quickly, evidently having already prepared for this very possibility in advance, as always. Atsumu eyes the new addition to Kiyoomi’s familiar athletic harness briefs: indigo, _girthy_ , and surprisingly floppy as it swings pendulously with each step she takes.

“So,” Atsumu drawls into Kiyoomi’s ear when she’s back in Atsumu’s arms where she belongs, “who’s this?”

Kiyoomi flops more heavily down onto him to press the silicone dildo against his own dick, reaching down to wrap long fingers around them both and give a squeeze that makes any remaining thoughts and words vacate Atsumu’s head.

“This has been an old friend of mine since college,” Kiyoomi quips, keeping up the teasing. “Kept me company _many_ times over the years and I thought I’d introduce you if you’re ready for something a little bigger.” She pulls back to catch his gaze again with a sly glint in her eye. “Not that it’s a competition over who can take the biggest dick, but for the record, I’m winning so far.”

Atsumu barks out a laugh that causes Kiyoomi to tighten her grip around them both and sighs. God, he fell in love with the perfect woman.

“What’s it do?”

Kiyoomi hums against Atsumu’s neck before sucking sharply on a mouthful of skin, surely leaving an imprint of her teeth. He’ll definitely have a hickey for a couple days at least but simply can’t find it in himself to care.

“It’s just a regular dildo,” she answers after licking up his neck and jaw. “Fairly squishy, which I hope will feel good, I was a bit worried about something too firm for your first time riding but we could build up to something like that.”

“Wait, have _you_ ridden this dildo before?” He needs to know, imagination already running wild with even the suggestion.

“Of course, though different muscles.” Right, and Atsumu’s ass is far less flexible than Kiyoomi’s pussy so he appreciates the thought. “There’s a suction cup base,” she supplies helpfully, thrusting shallowly into her hand.

“ _Ah!_ ” Atsumu’s abs tighten in pleasure at the delicious friction. “Ready for you to finger me,” he grunts.

Kiyoomi releases her hold to grip both of his shoulders and rolls them so he’s on top straddling her hips. She crooks a finger in a come-hither motion at Atsumu’s confused expression. 

“I need you to kneel closer, above my chest, so I can reach you.”

“Oh!” 

Kiyoomi reaches blindly behind her to shove a pillow under her neck and shoulders then pulls Atsumu even closer by his hips until his dick is bobbing closer to her face than it’s ever been. He knows she’s not going to suck him off just yet; they’ve talked about it and she’s not quite ready, but it’s still incredibly heady to have a front seat view to the way Kiyoomi’s eyes dilate as they trace the shape of him.

Her voice is satisfyingly huskier than usual when she requests, “Pass me the lube and a condom?”

“Sure thing.” Atsumu leans over to reach into the top drawer of the nightstand on his side of the bed, handing the bottle over to Kiyoomi and carefully ripping open the condom wrapper. At the beginning of their relationship Kiyoomi had actually had to show Atsumu the best way to avoid tearing the condom when opening the wrapper and they both had a lot of fun with the guidance of her confident fingers helping him practice putting condoms on. Now he does it himself to expedite the process, as Kiyoomi had turned to her own nightstand to pull out a pair of nitrile gloves and slides one onto her spiking hand before squirting a dollop of the lube into her hand to warm it up and spread it across her fingers. 

She strokes up Atsumu’s flank tenderly with her bare hand and he’s not embarrassed of the small whimper that loving touch coaxes out of him.

Kiyoomi smiles up at him and he marvels at the change in perspective, when he’s only ever hovering above her when he’s eating her out, though tonight was a reversal of that too. Every single day with Kiyoomi is wondrous and something he could never tire of or take for granted.

She reaches over his hip and Atsumu jolts, jerking forward a bit at the sensation of calloused fingers digging into the asscheek on that side and spreading him wider for better access. Kiyoomi squeezes indulgently as he squeaks in surprise, apparently relishing in the contrast of firmness to squish if the way she jiggles her hand is any indication. 

"OK?" 

"Yeah, you should definitely touch me more like that," Atsumu pants, eyes lidded, still overwhelmed in the best possible way at the novelty of Kiyoomi spending time on his ass just to enjoy herself. 

Kiyoomi huffs out a breathy laugh as she squeezes again and Atsumu’s gasp gravels out into a throaty moan as he sways on his knees. 

"Noted." Atsumu can still hear the amusement in her voice and smiles himself.

Then Kiyoomi’s lube-covered fingers are sliding over Atsumu’s rim, steady pressure back and forth as she crooks them and nudges the tip of her index finger in. Atsumu had fingered himself a bit in the shower, hopeful Kiyoomi would still fuck him after riding his face, and the extra time spent has certainly paid off. He watches the realization dawn in her eyes and then Kiyoomi’s smile slants competitively and she’s sliding a second finger in, his insides accommodating her easily.

“Fuck,” she whispers when he purposefully clenches around the two digits before relaxing again, proving he can handle it.

“That’s the idea, babe!” He winks cheekily just because he can.

Kiyoomi snorts, spreading those fingers deep inside him then dragging them back closer to his entrance to hook for his prostate. “Don’t wanna come yet,” Atsumu warns.

“I know, sweetie.”

Well, if that still relatively new term of endearment doesn’t make his dick twitch right in front of Kiyoomi. Her delighted laugh with crinkled eyes draws Atsumu into her mirth too, though he chokes on his own laugh when Kiyoomi squeezes his asscheek again at the same time she slides in her third finger. 

“Do you need another one?”

Atsumu shifts and clenches again consideringly then shakes his head. “I’ll be able to go at my own pace, should be OK. But I wouldn’t say no to some more fingerfuckin’, so long as you don’t go too hard after my prostate.”

Kiyoomi curls up off their bed with the impressive strength of her core muscles to lay a surprisingly chaste kiss to Atsumu’s hip bone before pulling off with a suck and meeting his eyes.

“I’ve got you.”

So Atsumu relaxes as much as he can in his kneeling position, trying to spread his weight evenly while still staying high enough to allow Kiyoomi easy access. She spends a few more minutes indulging him with long fingers, fucking him slowly and spreading them to stretch, until Atsumu whines and unintentionally grinds down on her flexible wrist.

“Ready now?”

“Please, babe.”

Only Kiyoomi releases his asscheek to grip his hip firmly and prevent him from lowering himself so Atsumu chirps in confusion. 

“I want you facing away from me, if you don’t mind,” Kiyoomi tells him. “Reverse cowgirl position, was it?” She grins, as if she doesn’t know and purposefully planned all of this.

It’s certainly not the first time Kiyoomi has taken him from behind, far from it— but to ride her strap like this, ass right in front of her, makes Atsumu flush and whimper. _She can touch all she wants_.

Kiyoomi twirls a lube covered gloved finger and Atsumu chuckles, shuffling to reverse his position and settle over her hips. He does miss seeing Kiyoomi’s face like this but now he’s greeted with the hot image of her dildo in between her legs right under him, smacking gently into his thigh when he nudges it with a curious finger.

Atsumu hears the snap of nitrile that says Kiyoomi has swapped the first for the second glove and widens his stance a little more, stroking his thumbs into the gorgeous thigh muscles that twitch beneath him.

“Can I hold onto you while I ride you?”

“I imagine you’ll have to,” is the smug response.

Then Kiyoomi is pulling his other cheek wide for a clear look at his winking hole and her gloved hand is reaching between them to methodically coat the dildo in lube. Wow, that head sure is glistening, Kiyoomi did not skimp at all.

“Just lower your hips a bit, I’ll angle it in.”

Hell yeah, time to show off the power of his thighs. The lube on the dildo’s head against his rim is unfortunately colder than on Kiyoomi’s gloved fingers when she had opened him up but there’s enough to ease the bulbous crown into his body, rim stretching against the pressure. 

Atsumu lowers himself tentatively, still going slow, and exhales at the girth. Sure, he’s taken similarly sized dildos before but it’s been months, since before Kiyoomi and Olympic training, since unlike _someone_ he didn’t bring his sex toy collection to the National Training Center dorms. And the dildo’s head is different from the much slimmer strapless strap on he’s used to, pressing interestingly along his insides, no wonder it’s an old favorite of Kiyoomi’s. Plus, the squishiness is pretty delectable; just firm enough to provide good pressure while also dragging pleasantly.

“ _Fuck_ , babe, so good,” he slurs, nerves lighting up from within. 

With the entire length sheathed inside, Atsumu’s ass resting lightly against Kiyoomi’s pelvis, she jiggles his cheek lightly before drawing away and he clenches around the dildo with a laugh. 

“How’s the view?” He really does wanna know if she’s enjoying this as much as he is, eternally grateful she suggested this.

More rustling sounds behind him then Kiyoomi’s wonderfully bare hands are smoothing up and down his hips, both loving and possessive. Her body heat comes closer and he sinks back against Kiyoomi with a moan as she pulls him down onto her, the dildo shifting inside him deliciously.

Atsumu lets his head hang as he grinds back in Kiyoomi’s hold, into the lift of her hips. It’s so fucking good, how did Kiyoomi know the angle would put direct pressure on his prostate? She _definitely_ researched this.

Kiyoomi presses the heel of a hand into his lower belly and Atsumu moans brokenly, realizing she’s feeling the clench of his muscles around the dildo. Warm lips glance off his ear.

“I’m going to lay back down so you can ride me if you’re ready.”

“Wait, Omi,” Atsumu pleads as he grasps onto her wrist before she can pull away. “Kiss, please.”

The lips and breath at his ear are replaced by a nose running up his neck and a tilt of his chin towards Kiyoomi with her free hand. Atsumu’s sigh is swallowed by her open mouth to capture his lips and he reaches back to tangle fingers in soft wild curls as they kiss and kiss and kiss.

“I love you,” Atsumu whispers when they finally part, fully expecting Kiyoomi to chase his lips again and rewarded with his expectation coming true.

Kiyoomi also kisses the tip of his nose, so reminiscent of the first time she’d confessed she loved him, and of course he knows even before she says it.

“I love you, too.”

Giddy with love and lust Atsumu rocks slightly in Kiyoomi’s lap and they both inhale sharply. “OK, lay back now and lemme give it a try on my own for a bit.”

Kiyoomi’s hands latch back onto his hips but her body heat disappears from pressing along his spine to go supine again. Atsumu plants his own hands on her thighs, lifts himself up until only the head of the dildo remains inside him, and drops.

Pleasure explodes across his body and he involuntarily flexes, dragging in a harsh breath. Kiyoomi’s hands stop him from lifting back up, concern laced in her voice.

“‘Tsumu, are you hurt?”

 _Ha_ , far from it. Atsumu doesn’t think he’s ever felt this good and pats one of Kiyoomi’s spindly hands to assuage her fear.

“Nah, babe, it’s _really_ good.”

It’s unfortunate Kiyoomi can’t get as much out of this dildo since there’s no internal bulb like their old favorite but as Atsumu lifts himself up again to experience that sweet pressure and slide he gets lost in chasing his own pleasure. Balancing himself on Kiyoomi’s thighs he rides her with an ever faster rhythm, his cock bobbing wildly from the undulations.

Apparently satisfied that Atsumu is not in any pain or discomfort and having given him time to ride on his own Kiyoomi stops holding back, meeting a grind down with a thrust up of her own that makes Atsumu whine. 

“ _More_.”

They fall into a push-pull tandem, competitive as they are even here, but with the shared goal of making Atsumu come his brains out: Atsumu pushes his ass back onto her while Kiyoomi pulls down at the same time, slamming perfectly into each other to hit his prostate more often than not.

Kiyoomi surprises him by removing one hand to instead knead and pull at an asscheek again in the middle of fucking him, seemingly content to fondle and run blunt nails across the sensitive, over-warm skin.

“Not today, but next time would you let me spank you?” 

Atsumu clenches tightly around the dildo with a stuttering grind and starts up a chant of _Omi, omi, omi_ that ends abruptly with him coming silently on Kiyoomi’s next thrust up that delivers the firmest pressure to his prostate. He all but collapses forward onto her long legs, gasping, and Kiyoomi shifts him gently onto his side as she slips out. 

Atsumu’s eyelids flutter open to find himself on his back some time later, Kiyoomi with one of his legs draped over her hip to wipe excess lube off his ass and thighs, condom already removed. At his weak grabby hands Kiyoomi huffs fondly and tosses the hand towel over the side of the bed, sidling into Atsumu’s arms while still holding most of her own weight off him.

“Wanna feel you,” he whines, because the weight on top of him isn’t enough when he needs to feel her crush him into their bed.

 _Ahhh_ , there it is. Kiyoomi nips at his neck and he giggles, still loopy from the endorphins.

“You did so well, ‘Tsumu.” 

Atsumu warms, trusting her implicitly, and holds Kiyoomi against him, burying his nose in her sweaty hair with a deep sigh. He can’t wait to continue being pleasantly surprised by Sakusa Kiyoomi for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> there is a reference to atsumu having had a vasectomy in this fic bc as characterized in this universe kiyoomi would be vehemently opposed to even the most remote possibility of getting pregnant (and I’m personally also extremely squicked out by pregnancy irl so I included the explanation for my peace of mind). when they do eventually have vaginal sex in this series there will still be other birth control methods mentioned/used, but I really feel the onus should fall on the partner with semen - hence the vasectomy (and the few months’ wait for effectiveness is taken from [here](https://www.plannedparenthood.org/learn/birth-control/vasectomy/how-effective-vasectomy))
> 
> as I mention in other works of mine that feature them, I only write about sex toys I actually own and can vouch for. if anyone over 18 is interested in purchasing any that I mention in this/other works of mine please buy from a reputable site bc your body and health are important!! here are some trustworthy sites (apologies the links are US-centric): [lovehoney](https://www.lovehoney.com/), [shevibe](https://shevibe.com/), [spectrumboutique](https://spectrumboutique.com/), [wetforher](https://www.wetforher.com/), [rodeoh](https://rodeoh.com/) (also, some of these sites are better about inclusive language and gender expression than others, unfortunately)
> 
> I am no expert but please stick to silicone (with water-based lube) and body-safe materials, NEVER insert cheap plastic or unknown/porous materials into your body. and I would be remiss to not mention ethical queer porn sites (which, of course, you must pay for), of which I highly recommend [crashpad](https://crashpadseries.com/) for its wide range of sexuality/gender expression, body type representation, and excellent filter system
> 
> that being said, this is the [dildo](https://shevibe.com/real-nude-helio-silicone-suction-cup-dildo-by-blush-novelties-indigo/) in question. there are some liberties taken as I have not used this dildo in partner play/for pegging. personally I generally dislike anything too phallic/realistic, as this kiyoomi does too, but this toy skirts that discomfort and the squishiness of the material is a huge point in its favor, as atsumu discovers :^)
> 
> feel free to follow the writing process on my [side twit](https://twitter.com/kronopriv)


End file.
